You and Me: Forever Together
by BlueBleedingHeart
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were childhood friends. Okay, maybe they felt mor than that, but still friends. Mikan's parents adopt Natsume. What will happen to their feelings for each other? NxM
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Gakuen Alice.

Please read and review.

* * *

Mikan and Natsume were childhood friends. They knew each other since they were in diapers. Their parents were somewhat like best friends.

The two always had fun being together. Natsume had a huge crush on Mikan. He can't stand but stare at her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Mikan felt the same way towards Natsume. Whenever she looks directly at Natsume's crimson eyes, she can't help but get lost. Their eyes showed happiness whenever they were together.

Mikan Yukihara and Natsume Hyuuga are their full names.

Their families were two of the richest families in Japan. They were envied by numerous people for their wealth and power.

The Yukihara's felt that something bad was going to happen. Yuka, Mikan's mother warned Kaoru, Natsume's mother. She told her that their family name will be switched to Sakura, as suggested by Mikan. The Hyuuga's didn't do anything as they say that they won't show any weakness.

After a weak, Kaoru also felt something bad coming. She went to Yuka and asked her a favor.

"Yuka, I also felt something bad. Though, I will still not change our name, plaese adopt Natsume. Please let him live longer under your care. Please take my precious child as your own and remember that he is the only memory of me once I'm gone." Kaoru pleaded. Yuka hugged her best friend and nodded.

The agreement was settled. She informed Natsume about it...

"Natsume, please understand what I'm going to say. Me and your dad are going some place far away. We will stay there for a long time. It could take up to years. Your Aunt Yuka will be your mommy while I'm gone. Okay?"

"Yes, mom. Does that mean Mikan is going to be my sister?"

"Yes,"

"Great!"

"Pack your clothes, then. Your going to be a Sakura."

_That went well _was what Kaoru was thinking.

Mikan's POV

I am so excited! Natsume's going to be my brother. I'll see him grow up. I'll see him make friends. I'll see him be drooled over by girls. I'll see him have his first love, first girlfriend. I'll be there at his wedding and see his beautiful wife. I'm going to be called an aunt by there perfect little children.

End of POV

It was early morning and it was a special day for our main characters. It was the day Natsume Sakura is going to move in with the Sakura's.

Yuka went to Mikan's room to wake her up but she was already awake. She was jumping up and down her bed.

"Mikan! Let's go, the Hyuuga's will be here any minute now..."

Just like it had a cue, the doorbell rang. The family of three rushed down the stairs and to the front door. They opened it and saw the Hyuuga's.

"Natsume!" Mikan ran towards Natsume and hugged him.

"Mikan, you're crushing me." Natsume said, being squeezed to death.

"Oh, sorry."

Mikan let go and blushed, also Natsume. "Natsume, do you want to go in your room. I saw it yesterday when I visited Yuka." Kaoru offered.

"Okay, mom."

"Mikan, can you show Natsume his room?" Kaoru once again asked.

"Yes, Aunt Kaoru." The brunette smiled and gripped Natsume's wrist. She ran towards a room just beside hers.

"This is your room. I know you like black and red so, I told mom to make it the color of your room."

"Hn. Thanks"

The half bottom part of the walls were black. The other half was red. The floor was covered with a gray carpet. His bed had a black frame, red covers, and black pillows. There was a glass door that was covered with red curtains. It led to the huge terrace of his room. Mikan also had one like it.

It was still early morning so Mikan fell asleep on his bed when Natsume went inside his bathroom.

Minutes after, Natsume went out of his bathroom. He saw an sleeping Mikan on his bed.

He felt a bit sleepy himself, so he lied down next to Mikan. He woke up two hours after. Mikan was still asleep. Natsume faced Mikan and their faces were just an inch apart. Mikan fluttered her eyes open and saw Natsume. She was as red as a tomato this time. Their eyes locked and they froze. His hot breath reached her soft and delicate skin. Indeed, Natsume wanted to stop time.

"Ne, Natsume. I'm hungry. Let's go down and eat." Mikan broke the awkward silence. She looked everywhere but at the crimson- eyed boy.

"I'll follow later."

"Okay." Mikan ran and went to the kitchen. She ate to forget what just happened.

Natsume fixed his bed and headed for the door. To his surprise, it was opened by his parents.

"Natsume, we'll miss you." Kaoru stated. She kissed her son on his cheek and his father on the other. He froze to where he stood as his parents left.

He cried inside his room.

Back to Mikan... She just finished eating EVERYTHING! She went to her room. As she was about to open her door, she heard silent sobs coing from Natsume's room. His door was half open so she can clearly see what was happening inside. She entered his room and sat beside him on his bed.

"Why are you crying, Natsume?"

"My parents left."

"They'll come back someday. And if you ever feel lonely, just remember that they love you."

(If you ask: They are 7 years old)

"They're the only ones who ever loved me, how could I do that?"

"Natsume, please also know that mom, dad and I love you, too."

Natsume smiled at the phrase 'I love you'.

"Mikan, please don't ever leave me. Promise me that."

"I promise."

They both smiled, knowing they'll love each other as brothers and sisters can.

After a few days, Natsume was watching t.v.. Mikan sat beside him on the couch.

"A couple, known as the Hyuuga's are one of the richest people in Japan. They were found dead on the -" Natsume and Mikan didn't hear what the reported on the t.v. said next because Yuka turned it off.

Natsume cried, again.

"They knew that this was going to happen that's why they let you adopt me."

"We're sorry Natsume. I told them to change their names but they didn't want to do it."

Natsume ran to his room. Mikan followed.

"Did you know about this?" Natsume asked.

"No." Mikan answered, sitting next to Natsume.

"Natsume, don't cry. Aren't you the one who told me that crying can't sove anything."

"Yes, but this is different."

"Just look at the bright side, they'll be looking after you from above. And you still have us."

"Thank you Mikan."

They smiled and Yuka went inside the room as well. She had a small box that had a black background and red designs.

"Your parents gave this to me. They told me to gave it to you once you discover their purpose of making me adopt you."

He took the box and opened it. He blushed and said, "Can you two please go outside. I feel uncomfortable with people surrounding me while I read this."

Yuka and Mikan did as said.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please wait for Chapter two!


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Gakuen Alice...(boohoo)

* * *

Inside the box was a letter from his mother. It said:

Dear Natsume,

We love you ever so dearly. We knew we were going to be murdered or something. Natsume, don't cry over us. We will be here for you. When you're sad, just look up at the sky and remember the time we spent together. Please don't put out your anger on anyone. Don't throw your life away. Enjoy it while you can. I will give you this ring and give it to the person you will marry one day. Before, your dad and I always dreamt of being at your wedding. Seeing your beautiful wife to be and call her my daughter. Don't give up on life bacause we're gone. There are a lot of people who love you. Take care. We love you.

-Kaoru Hyuuga

He found the ring his mother was talking about. It was gold with a diamond. It was simple yet so precious.

Natsume returned the letter and the ring inside the box. He stood up and kept the box inside his closet. He went out of his room and saw Mikan and Yuka in elegant dresses. Mikan was in a puffy white dress that ended just above her knees. The dress have goldish design on it. She wore flat white shoes and her hair was in one high ponytail. Yuka was wearing an identical dress. Her hair wasn't tied and she wore white high heels.

"Where are you going?" (Natsume)

"It's dad's birthday today." (Mikan)

"I don't feel like going out." (Natsume)

"We're not going out. The party is downstairs." (Yuka)

"I don't have anything to wear." (Natsume)

"Wear this." Mikan handed out a semi-formal pants and polo.

"Okay." Natsume walked inside his room.

When he got out Mikan wasn't there in front of his room anymore, only Yuka.

"How long was I inside my room a while ago?"

"Around three hours."

When Natsume was inside his room, he felt like time had stopped. But seriously! THREE HOURS?

"Aunt Yuka, may I ask something?"

"Yes, of course, Natsume."

"When did mom and dad die?"

"Just after they left."

"How did you know?"

"Kaoru called me. When she was talking, she suddenly screamed."

He nodded and walked to the crowded room, trying to find Mikan. He didn't know why though.

He saw Mikan with a blonde guy. The guy was wearing identical clothes with his.

"Oh, Natsume. This is my friend, Ruka."

"Hajimemashite! Watashi wa Ruka desu. Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Natsume. Natsume Hyu-... I mean Natsume Sakura."

The trio enjoyed the rest of the night.

10 years after...

"It's getting late. We better get going." Natsume stated.

"Natsume, it's the start of our summer vacation. And it's only-" Ruka checked his watch. "5:20?"

"I'll go to your house tomorrow! Mi- chan, you prepare things the three of us will do. I'll be there by 10:00" Ruka said, fixing his things as he walked towards the direction of their house.

"Let's go." Natsume stood up and offered a hand to Mikan. She gratefully accepted it and stood up as well.

They walked to their home and found that no one was there.

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Mikan shouted.

"Aunt Yuka? Uncle Izumi? Where are all the maids?"

"I'm gonna get something to drink."

"Can you get me a soda?"

"Okay."

A few minutes later...

Mikan walked back to the living room, where she found Natsume texting on the couch.

"I found a note on your soda."

"What did it say?"

"I didn't read it." She gave the can to Natsume.

"Why? Did you forget how to read?"

"No! I just thought that it would be something private, so I thought you'd kill me if I read it."

"Okay. Whatever."

Natsume read the note out loud.

The note said:

Dear Mikan and Natsume,

By the time you read this, we will be on our way to Hawaii. We're gonna celebrate our anniversary here. And well, the rest of the summer. Yeah, we took all the maids because they will be of much help here. Hope you don't mind that part. :) Take care in Japan!

- Yuka Sakura

My children,

Sorry for the bad hand writing; we're about to leave the house in a couple of minutes. I think your mom is planning something.

-Izumi Saku-

"Poor dad, he wasn't even able to finish his name."

"He finished it."

"How? After Saku there were only two lines."

"That is 'r' and 'a'. Now, I'm going to bed. Some Luna girl keeps texting me."

"Wait!"

"What? Afraid of ghosts?"

"Eh? I was just going to ask I could invite Hotaru tomorrow. But you just had to scare me."

"What should I do then? Share my room?" Natsume said sarcastically.

"No! We'll share mom and dad's room."

'How stupid can my sister get? Good thing we're not related by blood.' Natsume thought.

"Whatever." He started walking towards their parents' room. But unfortunately, it was locked.

"We're gonna share my room. Your room is too girly and bright I won't be able to sleep"

"But-"

"Then you stay in your room by yourself."

"Okay, fine. Whatever. I give up."

They went inside Natsume's room and rested. Natsume went outside his balcony to catch some 'fresh air'. ' What was I thinking! I can't share a room with Mikan!' He thought. He noticed that it has already been 15 minutes since he left Mikan in the room. He went back inside to check on Mikan.

Mikan was fast asleep on his bed. Her long, silky hair was untied. Her long eyelashes were as perfect as ever, attached to her closed eyelids. Her lips as pink as ever. Her sleeping face was as beautiful and peaceful as the full moon.

He lied down next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Mikan dreamt of her sixteenth birthday.

Everything was pink and white. She danced with sixteen guys. Her dad, Kazu, Narumi, Tono, Jinno, Mochiage, Kaname, Koko, Kitsuneme, Yuu, Subaru, Sakurano, Tsubasa, Youichi, Ruka, and last but surely not the least, Natsume.

Natsume and Mikan danced and smiled at eache others presence. They looked at each others eyes and everyone else inside the room disappeared.

She woke up the next morning and became as red as Natsume's eyes when she saw him just inches away from her face. Natsume opened his eyes. His arm was still wrapped around Mikan. They stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes.

"Mikan! Where are you! You invited me here and you hide? You woke me up when I was about to sleep last night! I'm going to murder you!" Hotaru screamed. How did she get inside? Oh, yeah, Mikan gave her a key before.

She hurriedly jump off the bed. The door slammed open. Hotaru took her blackmailing equipment and took pictures of the two. Mikan was standing beside the bed and obviously just went out of bed. Natsume was sitting on the bed with his arms supporting his body to stay up.

"Sorry Hotaru- chan."

"What were you two doing?"

"Nothing!"

Ruka saw the open door of the house and just went in. He heard Mikan's loud voice.

"What?" Ruka's eyes widened.

"Nothing happened. Let's just watch movies."

"O-kay." Ruka said, prolonging the 'o' sound.

They all went to the living room. Mikan turned on the t.v. and asked them if they brought d.v.d.'s.

"Did you guys bring movies you want to watch?"

"No. You didn't even tell me we were going to watch." Hotaru said looking at the pictures she took from a while ago.

"What 'bout you, Ruka-pyon?"

He simply shook his head.

"Natsume?"

"I don't buy d.v.d.'s"

"Can you please get the d.v.d.'s from my room?"

"Fine."

He went to Mikan's bedroom. He couldn't find the dvd's. He went through the drawers. One drawer contained her underwear. Almost all had polkadots. He finally found the dvd's on her side table.

"Here you go, Polkadots."

"What? Who's polkadots?"

He went close to Mikan's ear and said, "Your underwear."

Mikan's eye twitched. "Pervert! Hentai! Jerk! What kind of brother are you?"

"The hot type."

Mikan stuck her tongue out.

The movie started. "What? We're watching Twilight?" Ruka and Natsume asked in chorus.

"Yes. Next is... New Moon, then Eclipse!"

The guys' eyes twitched.

It was going to be a long day for the poor boys...

* * *

Thanks for reading, Please review...:)


	3. Author's note

To all my readers, reviewers and fellow writers, I'm sorry if I didn't update for two weeks… It's our exams… and Biology is so damned hard!

I'm gonna update next week. And I'm gonna post two chapters to make it up to you all. Then, it's gonna be our immersion camp Oct. 21-23, so I won't be able to update… Okay, bye people! Have to review!


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice!

Chapter 3:

"Ruka-pyon! Hotaru-chan! Do you want to have a sleep over?" Mikan beamed at them.

"I sleep on your bed and you sleep on the floor." Hotaru said, not really interested.

"That's a great idea!" Ruka said, trying his hardest to not sound gay.

"Hn."

" I'm gonna call the other girls. Natsume, invite who you want to invite." Mikan brought out her cellphone, and so did Natsume.

They invited Sumire, Koko, Nonoko, Yuu, Misaki, Tsubasa, Anna, Kitsuneme, Nobara, and Youichi.

When they all arrived…

"What do you want to eat?" Mikan asked, while everyone was sitting at the living room.

"How about Lasagna?" Koko suggested.

"That would be too expensive. We're about twelve. Let's get pizza." Ruka said.

Mikan got their telephone and ordered pizza.

Hotaru had an evil smile plastered to her face. "Ruka, I need to talk to you."

"O-okay" He stuttered. He was afraid of the things Hotaru might do to him if he didn't do as she says. The wrath of Hotaru was the last thing he'd ever want to experience.

Outside with Ruka and Hotaru…

"Later, force them to play truth or dare. Film everything with this camera. I'm gonna make millions!" Hotaru said, imagining the money that will soon be in her hands. Then, she gave Ruka a small camera.

"Y-yes ma'am." Ruka replied, not wanting to die in an early age. But despite all the threats and punches he gets from Hotaru, he still finds her attractive. Why you ask, opposites attract. But no one seems to ever notice anything.

They went back to the living room. As they entered, everyone was eating pizza.

"How? Only about 3 minutes ago, you were ordering, now you're eating. How did they deliver so fast?" Ruka asked. It was true, no one can deliver that fast.

"It just so happened that when I came here, I brought pizza." Anna said. Well, that should explain that.

"Oh, then, leave some for us!"

When they finished eating, the girls went to Mikan's room. The guys went to Natsume's room.

In Mikan's room…

"Mikan, I'm bored, what do you want to do?" Nobara asked

"Let's play truth or dare." Hotaru suggested.

"Great!" Mikan said. If only she knew.

'_Bwahahaha… Money, here I come.' _Hotaru thought. Then, she brought out her camera.

"Mikan, truth or dare?" Hotaru asked, still wearing an evil smirk.

"Truth." She said cheerfully.

"Who do you like? And by that I mean like like." Hotaru said, knowing if she only said like, Mikan would say everyone.

"uh…"

"say it!"

Hotaru went to Mikan and andded pressure on her intertwined fingers.

"Ouch! Okay, okay! It's Natsume!" she shouted, she regretted doing so when all the boys went to Mikan's room.

They found a smirking Hotaru, giggling Anna, Misaki, Nonoko, and Nobara, a glaring Sumire and to top it all off, a blushing Mikan.

"What happened?" Natsume asked.

"N-nothing."

The guys went back to Nastume's room.

"What do you think happened?" Yuu asked.

They all shrugged except Koko. "Well, as to see Mikan blushing, I think it has something to do with Hotaru torturing her that made Sumire angry."

"Bro, I never thought you were THAT smart." Kitsuneme said. "I'm bored."

"Truth or dare?" Ruka asked

"Fine. We're all bored anyways, so why not give it a try" Tsubasa said. "Let us start with Natsume."

"Stupid shadow freak. Dare."

"Wear this dress." Ruka said, showing a pink puffy gown.

"Tch." He took the dress and went in the bathroom and changed his clothes.

He came out wearing the pink gown that fell just above his ankles. It was full of glitters that a guy might be blinded just by looking at it. All the other boys held their laughter.

5...Glare

4...Tch.

3...Chuckle

2...Stupid

1...Any minute now

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

CLICK!

"Ouch! Why'd you punch me?" Tsubasa asked, rubbing his arm that got hit by Natsume. Then, the door burst open and revealed a glaring Hotaru, wearing a...bikini?

CLICK!

"Andou!"

"What? I was just taking pictures of Natsume, then, you show up, so I had no choice."

_'Shit, I forgot, Ruka's taking a video and shadow got a picture!'_

The raven-haired girl slammed the door closed and went back to Mikan's room.

"Misaki, your turn." Nobara asked. "Truth or dare?" Her voice was sweet but deep inside you could see the horror that she'll make you do.

"D-dare" Misaki stuttered. _'Why the hell did I say dare? I'm dead! D. E. A. D DEAD!'_

"Kiss Tsubasa's feet and tell him that he is your master and you are his servant from tomorrow until next week." The ice princess has returned! She's the princess wanting to overthrone thee queen.

She stood up from was sitting and walked out. Hotaru followed to take a video.

Knock. Knock.

"What? We're trying to play here!" Tsubasa said, already annoyed because of the constant visits of the girls. He opened the door and found Misaki kneeling. She quickly kissed his feet and said, "Tsubasa, you are my master and I am your servant from tomorrow until next week."

"Okay~"

She went back to Mikan's room and Tsubasa closedthe door. "Ruka, Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who do you like from the girls in the other room?" Tsubasa asked.

"Mi-" He treated Mikan as a little sister, but he really liked Hotaru. He felt that there were glares thrown to him by non other than, Natsume. "I mean Hotaru." He laughed sheepishly.

"Tsubasa-senpai, your turn." Youichi said. (take note: he is younger by two years than the others.) "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Wear this Hannah Montana wig then sing 'I Got Nerve.'" he held out a blond wig.

Twitch. .

* * *

"What's that horrible sound?" Mikan asked as she covered her ears. "I think Youichi made Tsubasa sing I Got Nerve by Hannah Montana.

"Moving on, Nobara, truth or dare?" Anna asked as she grinned.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had your first kiss? If yes, who?"

"Yes."

"WHO? WHO?"

"Persona- sensei." she blushed, now, she's as red as Natsume's eyes.

"You mean the mysterious teacher? Now, that you mention it, you are always together at school." Anna placed a finger on her chin, making her look like she's thinking.

"Now, you're turn Anna. Truth or Dare?" Sumire asked.

"Dare."

"Slap Kitsuneme." a very scary twinkle appeared in her eyes. _'Revenge! He humiliated me in class! Let's see him get slapped by his own girlfriend!'_

Her mind focused on Earth again, but Anna wasn't there anymore.

"KITSUNEME! OPEN THE DOOR!"Anna shouted.

The door opened then,

WHACK!

"Ouch! Anna, waht was that for?" Kitsuneme questioned as he rubbed the slapped area of his face.

"Sumire said that you humiliated her, then, dare me to slap you."

"I said that out loud?"

"Yes. Where was your brain? In pluto?" Anna asked sarcastically. She went inside Mikan's room and closed the door.

Kitsu closed Natsume's door and shouted, "Hijiri! You're taking forever inside!"

Then, a boy with dyed pink har came out of the bathroom, glaring at everyone.

"Shadow, don't you dare take a picture. If you do, I'll give you an early invitation to hell."

"O-kay. Kitsu, truth or dare?" Koko asked, preventing from early funerals to take place.

"Dare."

"Jump off a cliff!" Youichi shouted.

"Wear a kitty costume for the rest of the day. You may only take it off after eating." Koko smirked.

"Natsume, may I borrow your cat costume?" Kitsu asked.

"No. You're gonna wear Mikan's." Koko said. pointing at the door.

"The one she wore during the project where we were supposed to dress as our favorite animal?" Kitsu gulped.

Koko nodded. This can't be good. It was a sleeveless dress that ended 5 inches above the knees with fishnet stockings. It had a tail attached and hairband with cat ears.

Knock. knock.

"Yes, Kitsuneme?" Mikan asked as she beamed.

"May I borrow your cat costume?"

Mikan went to her closet and started looking for the costume. _'Please. I hope she lost it.'_

"Here you go." she handed him a cat costume.

sigh.

He went back to Natsume's room and changed his clothes.

BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

"Sumire-chan, truth or dare?" Nonoko asked.

"Dare."

"Read your last diary entry out loud." Nonoko said, smirking.

"Huh?"

"Don't be kill joy!" Mikan said, grinning.

"Okay, okay."

"Dear Diary,

Even though I am the president of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, I love someone else. And that someone else is Kokoro Yome. He's the total opposite of me, but he makes me smile at the most random times. Natsume-sama likes someone else, and I respect that. Ruka-sama is interested in Hotaru-chan. I'm going to talk to Koko for a while.

Yours' truly,

Sumire Shouda Yome." She whispered the last part, then blushed all colors of red.

"That was sweet." Nonoko commented.

"Shut up! Now, Mikan, ask Nonoko already." She shouted, looking away.

"Truth or dare?" Mikan asked.

"Dare."

"Ha. I'm the only one who chose truth. Nonoko, sing a Justin Bieber song in the boys' room."

Nonoko smiled, then nodded. She got a large jacket then wore it. But before she could make her way to the door, it slammed open. "They dared me to get a make-over from you, girls." Koko said, almost crying.

All the girls smirked evilly. This is gonna be good.

Koko went back to Natsume's room with all of the other girls.

Description of Koko's face, nails, etc.:

He's wearing red shiny lipstick. His eyelashes were curled and so was his hair. He wore powder, making him look like a ghost. His eyelids were pink and he had pinkinsh cheeks. Her nails were pink with glitters. His toenails were white. And to top it all off, he was wearing a pearl necklace.

"Dude, you look like a clown." Kitsu said.

"Dude, you look like a cat." He replied.

"Guys, we have an intermission number." Mikan said cheerfully.

"Go." Natsume allowed them to.

"Nonoko, hit it." Mikan played her ipad and Nonoko started singing along.

* * *

"Yuu, your turn. Truth or dare?" Natsume asked. The girls left a minute ago.

"Truth."

"Are you still hitting on Nonoko or did she already realize that you were so pitiful and agreed to go out with you?" Natsume asked. No one knows of Yuu's love life. All they knew was, he liked Nonoko.

"We're already going out."

"So, that ends the game. How about we prank the girls?" Koko suggested.

Ruka turned off the camera and kept it.

The next morning:

"Strawberries, wake up." Natsume tried to shake Mikan.

"Huh? Who's strawberries? What an odd name." she commented, half-asleep.

"Underwear." He simply explained.

Her eyes snapped open and shouted at him,"PERVERTED BROTHER!"

Smirk

"Where am I?"

"In mom and dad's room."

"Why? How?"

"We did a prank on the girls then I noticed you weren't comfortable on the floor so I looked for the keys to mom and dad's room. Fortunately, I found it in the fridge. Then, we shared this room because they locked me out from my own room."

She noticed something red on the pillows. Natsume let out a cough. He wiped his mouth. Our young little brunette saw blood on his hands. "Natsume, are you alright? You're coughing out blood."

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Let's go to the doctor."

"No, Mikan, it's alright. Nothing's wong."

"No. You're going to have a checkup."

"Why do you care so much?"

"Because I'm afraid to lose you."

"Mikan, I'm gonna be okay. I'm not gonna leave you. I will never leave you."

Mikan hugged Natsume and he hugged her back.

* * *

On the next chapter, we are going to reveal the reason of Natsume's coughing of blood.

sorry for the late update...

choose one!:

a)kill me because I suck at writing or because I updated late.

b) review :D and let me finish the story.

c) review then, kill me.

d)let me finish the story then, kill me.

e)review, let me finish then, kill me.

f) others (please specify)XD


	5. Chapter 4

Thanks to all who read my story and to those who reviewed!

I, much to my dismay, do not own Gakuen Alice. T.T

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Mikan's POV:**

Why is he hurt? Why was he coughing out blood? Why doesn't want to go to the doctor? Why does my heart hurt when I see him suffering? Whoever did this to him shall pay. How could they hurt my brother, my best friend, my first love?

My trail of thoughts was cut off when he suddenly spoke up. "Mikan, are you crying?"

Ugh. He heard my sniffing and my light squeaking.

"Y-yes." Great. Now, I have hiccups.

"Why are you crying?" He made me face him then, wiped my tears.

"I'm crying because every time I see you hurt, I also feel the pain. And you don't cry, that's why I'm crying for you." I said, in between hiccups. (Don't know what to write.)

"Mikan, you're the best sister." He smiled. Yes. Actually smiled. I returned it with a genuine smile, and a big one in that case.

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

Natsume's phone rang. He checked to see who it was.

"Who was it?" "Remember that crazy Luna girl I told you about the other day?" "Yeah?" "She's still freaking texting me!"

"Wait, I think I can do something about that." I got Natsume's cellphone and typed:

To: 09052669999

U r s0 friggin' ann0ying! Y d0n't u jUst shUt the h3ll up? Wh3n I f1nd U 1 4m g0nna crUsh Ur ph0n3!

I pressed sent and smirked. But then-

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

From: 09052669999

1 jUst w4nt3d 4 textm8. D0n't w0rry, y0Ur s1st3r w1ll n3v3r kn0w. N4tsUm3, U kn0w 1 L1ke U!

"Natsume, where did you save your contacts?"

"My phone."

Good, I may now change his sim card. "Is it alright if I changed your sim?"

"Yeah, sure. Just get that psycho off my back."

For now, I'll just turn off his phone. "I'm starving, let's go downstairs."

I went to the bathroom and got ready for the day. When I was done, I went downstairs and greeted everyone. After a minute, Natsume finally showed up.

"Mikan-chan, the boys pranked us last night." Good thing I wasn't there.

"What did they do this time?" I asked. They do this every time. Before, when we had a sleepover at Ruka's house, the boys stood just outside the door, then splashed us with iced water when we step out. They even got pictures. And when we slept over at Anna's, they placed bugs in the bathroom, then we had to go to the kitchen just to…uh…excrete.

"Mikan, they placed whip cream and chocolate syrup on our faces, hands, feet and even on our hair!" Nonoko said, glaring at the boys.

**End of POV**

"Ruka, may I talk to you in private? Now." Mikan gave him a rare serious look. They reached the living room, which was a little far from the dining area.

"Ruka-pyon, why was Natsume coughing out blood?" She asked, worry evident in her voice.

"Uhmm… I don't think I'm allowed to tell." Ruka said, shaking.

"Please, Ruka." She gave him one of her puppy dog faces. "I'm just worried about my brother."

Ruka looked at the direction of the dining area. _'Sorry, Natsume. It's for your own good."_

"Okay. There was this guy at school; he wanted to ask you out because of your popularity even though he's already dating another girl. He talked about it with his girlfriend in one of the classrooms. Natsume was just passing by when he heard their conversation. He slammed the door open and shouted at them. "What do you think your saying? Don't you dare hurt my sister! If you do, I'm gonna kick your sorry ass!" The guy only smirked and shouted back, "Not if I beat you up first. I do what I want to do!" Then, a group of the guys friend beat him up. I saw him then brought him to the school clinic. He told me the whole story. I asked him if he wanted me to call you but he said he didn't want you to worry about him."

"Thank you, Ruka." She said in a low voice, holding back her tears from falling. He just nodded in response.

They went back to the dining area. "May I take this off now?" Kitsu asked, who is still wearing Mikan's cat costume. "Yeah, sure." Koko said, chuckling. "I'm going to do do something important. I have to go now." Hotaru said, getting her bag. "Okay, bye, Hotaru!" Mikan waved goodbye.

After they finished eating, all, except a certain brunette and a raven-haired lad, went home.

RING. RING.

"Hello?" Mikan answered the phone.

"Mikan! It's your mom, Yuka! I need to talk to your brother." The woman other line said.

"'kay, mom."

She covered the transmitter of the phone. "Natsume, mom wants to talk to you!"

"Yes, Aunt Yuka?"

"I forgot to give you something Kaoru wanted me to give you. It's in my closet. Get it."

"Okay. Is there anything else?"

"No. Bye now!"

Beep beep beep…

He placed the phone on the table and walked to their mom's closet. There was a white envelope on top of the clothes. He opened it and found a letter.

On the letter:

_Dear Natsume, _

_I told Yuka to give you this letter six months before your 18__th__ birthday; also to give you time to think about it. On your 18__th__ birthday, we are allowing you to change your name back to Hyuuga. It's our present for you, but if you don't want to, you may stay as a Sakura. Do you still have that little crush on Mikan? Ha, you didn't think that I knew, huh? Natsume, always take care of yourself. We love you!_

_-Kaoru_

He smiled and warm tears rolled down his cheeks. His mom always knew what he felt, she always understood him. _'Thank you, mom.'_

Minutes passed and Mikan noticed his absence. "Natsume? Where are you?" she shouted, going around the house to find her brother. "I'm here." He called out from their parents' room. She ran towards the door and found it open. Mikan peeked and saw Natsume sitting on the cold floor, crying while holding a letter.

"Hmm? Natsume are you alright?" she asked as she settled down beside him. "Yes." He showed a sincere smile to Mikan.

"What did mom tell you?" She asked as she smiled back.

"My mom gave me an early 18th birthday present." He said, showing the envelope containing the letter. Not wanting to disturb his privacy, she nodded. "Do you want to know about it?" He asked. "If you don't want to tell you don't have to." She said, Natsume is really sensitive about this topic. "It's fine." "Then, may I know what the letter is about?" She asked, wanting to make her brother feel better.

"My parents will allow me to change my name back to Hyuuga on my 18th birthday." She smiled brightly at his statement. _'I guess he doesn't like being my brother.". _Her smile turned to a sad one. "I'm happy for you."

"Is there something bothering you?" After his statement, the door burst open and revealed a young boy with silver hair. "Youichi! Why are you back here?" Natsume asked, confused at the boy's actions.

"I tried to go home, but my parents weren't there. Now, I want to go to the beach." The young boy explained. "You're fifteen, go on your own." Natsume said. "I don't have a car." Youichi pointed out. "Go with a friend and go ride their car." Natsume suggested, getting irritated at the boy's excuses. "That's you. Mikan-nee would want to go for sure. If you don't go, there might be perverts there and you know I'm too small to protect her." Youichi finally convinced his self-proclaimed nii-san.

"Fine."

Youichi already packed his things, so the two hurriedly packed their clothes, swimsuits, and other stuff.

Mikan was wearing a pink sleeveless top, a white pleated skirt, and white sandals. Her hair was tied in a high ponytail and wore Guess GU 6433 sunglasses.

Natsume was in a loose white shirt, brown three-fourths, and black flip flops. His hair was as messy as ever. He refused to wear sunglasses because he thinks it's too gay.

Youichi was dressed in a blue shirt, black shorts, and dark blue flip flops. No accessories.

They rode in Natsume's Lexus IS. The trip to the beach was approximately one hour and thirty minutes.

They arrived and almost nobody was there but a few other teenagers. You could feel the warmth of the sun surround the place. You could hear the waves go near the shore. You can feel the gentle breeze. You could hear Mikan and Youichi's laughter while splashing the water at each other. You could see Natsume running after them when they splashed water at him. Perfect scenery, one might describe.

**Stalker's POV**

From under the shade of an umbrella, I smiled and glanced over to the blonde boy next to me. "Nogi! What are you doing? You are seventeen for crying out loud and yet you're making a sand castle." I scolded. We came here to spy, not to play childish games.

Youichi was the best person to go to as long as it involves convincing Natsume and Mikan. I know that I am Mikan's best friend and bunny boy on the other hand, is Natsume's, but they NEVER listen to us. They only listen to their otouto (little brother).

They started to go to Natsume's car and we went to Ruka's car. They drove off and went back towards their house. "Hotaru, can we swim a little?" Ruka asked. Well, it couldn't hurt, right? We did use his car to get here, so, he can do whatever he wants. "Fine." I said as I sighed in defeat.

He pulled me towards the water and splashed me. Okay, he is so gonna pay. I got my Baka watergun. And I hit him several times. He laughed and that made me smile. The rest of the day passed by and we went home.

P.S.: If you still don't know who I am I'm gonna shoot you for your stupidity.

End of Chapter

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review. If you have any questions or confusions please feel free to send me a message or put it as a review. I will gladly answer them! Oh, the questions must be related to the story, because I'm not good in any of my subjects!

My other story, With Natsume, will be updated as soon as I find the paper!


	6. Chapter 5

_Sorry again for updating late!_

_Spaghetti Soysauce: And she doesn't own Gakuen Alice._

_But I wish I did. :'(_

_xXDeathGlarer'sBestFrienDXx: Get on with it, stupid._

**Chapter 5:**

"Waaaaaaaah! Where is Youichi (Is it Yoichi or Youichi?)" A panicking Mikan shouted as she saw her bed, where Youichi slept when they got to the Sakura residence, unoccupied. Right then, an equally panicking Natsume came in Mikan's room, who was reading manga until he heard Mikan's scream.

"What? You lost Youichi? How should I explain this to his parents? How could you even loose a 15-year old teenager?"

"I didn't lose him! I just went to the bathroom then when I came out he was gone."

Dragged feet could be heard stomping in the hallways. The sound stopped and so did the two 17-year olds. A boy with silver-ish hair and teal eyes stood at the doorway of Mikan's girly-because-it's-pink room. "Mikan-nee. Natsume-nii. Too noisy." The lad complained.

"Youichi! Where the hell did you go?" Natsume scolded which really made him look like a father scolding his child for going home late. "You should know better than to make us worry! Do you know hard it is to take care of someone?"

"Natsume, don't be too harsh on Youichi, he did nothing wrong." Mikan defended, looking like a mother trying to preventing her child to say the wrong things and end up getting beat up.

"Sorry, Natsume-nii!" Youichi cried, resembling a helpless child.

'_Someday, this event is going to replay but with a _real_ child instead.'_

"Now, tell us where you went then." Mikan suggested, slightly smiling to encourage him to tell whatever they're asking for and to tell that Natsume won't explode anymore.

"I went to Natsume-nii's bedroom because it's too bright and girly here." He said nonchalantly. With this statement, Natsume seemed to lighten up and chuckled. "See, Polka, someone agrees that your room is too girly."

"You forgot the fact that I AM a girl." She snapped.

"While you two have your lovers' quarrel, I'll be sleeping." Youichi said as he walked off and smirked and heard his one-chan shout a 'no way!' to him. He's guessing that Natsume was just smirking and secretly liking his statement.

Youichi walked back to Natsume's room and mumbled curses Mikan didn't even know of. "Hotaru is so gonna pay for this. I can't believe that she made me look like a complete…dork."

After their long bickering, Mikan said something out of nowhere. "Youichi reminds me of you."

"And why is that?" he asked, suddenly got interested in the conversation.

"It's because you think my room is girly. Both of you are closed books and don't let anyone near you except those you choose. And lastly, I love you both." The oh-so dense Mikan said cheerfully.

'_She loves me? Oh, wait, it must be in a brother-sister way. Too bad.' _Natsume thought. He was disappointed but still managed to think of a good line to tease his sister. "Don't forget our looks. We are really handsome and would probably have any girl's heart.

"You're too arrogant, dear brother." She said then left to cook dinner.

Natsume got bored by just sitting around in Mikan's 'creepy' room, so he followed her to the kitchen.

She was twirling like a ballerina in a dance floor, but in this case kitchen floor, as she mixed bowls and all that while closing her eyes. She went to where the copping board was and opened her eyes and started chopping a carrot. "Someday, I'll cook for a family. My family. My husband will go home, waiting for me and our children." She stopped chopping the carrot and daydreamed.

Natsume was standing there, shocked at her fantasizing. He also felt envious, there is no way he's going to let any guy near HIS Mikan. He faked a cough to reveal his presence. "Oh!" Mikan jumped in surprise, not expecting Natsume being there. "Did you want to talk about something?"

He tried to think of a topic, quick. "Do you remember Aoi?" Natsume asked. "Yes. I haven't seen her since we were seven and she was five! Have you any information of her where about?"

"Huh? Who mentioned Aoi?" A yawning voice was heard. After that, they saw Youichi go down the stairs.

"You know her?" Natsume and Mikan asked in chorus.

"Yes. I can take you to her tomorrow, but now I need dinner." He said, sitting at one of the chairs at the dining table. Natsume took his leave and rested at the couch, where he later fell asleep and had a dream.

In his dream…

He was in front of an altar in the church and he was wearing a tux. He saw a familiar pair of shining crimson eyes and raven hair, Aoi. She walked alongside Youichi as they smiled at Natsume. A wedding song was played and the bride slowly walked down the aisle with her parents. But much to his dismay, the girl had a veil covering her face and wore a long white dress with spaghetti straps and a pink belt across her waist. It had pink and red Sakura petals near the hem. And he even forgot to look at the parents to at least give him a clue because of the dress, how more can he be distracted once he sees the bride herself?

He started to sweat but heard Ruka whisper beside him, "Natsume, this is the time you've always waited for. And guess what, I chose this day to propose to Hotaru." The bride reached the altar and stood beside him, they gave their vows and whatever you do in weddings.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared. Natsume lifted the veil and revealed…Mikan.

He hesitated at first but realized something…this is a dream. But what the heck that way he can kiss Mikan without regrets.

He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away and Natsume twirled her into the air. (Just like in ballroom dancing I guess.)

Everything went blurred once more as he heard footsteps.

End of dream.

"Natsume, wake up, you missed dinner." Mikan said, walking towards him while carrying a bowl of soup.

"Where's Youichi?"

"He went home already."

"Oh."

"What did you dream about? You were sweating and seemed to be panicking then just smile then make a mushy face so don't you dare deny it."

Well, he could tell the Aoi part…but before he could comply, he already said something else. "If you would want your dreams to come true, don't go telling anybody about it."

"Oh…no wonder I never get to meet Mr. Giant Howalon."

"Seriously? You dream of Howalons?"

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Hn."

After eating, Natsume texted Youichi.

To: Youichi

From: Natsume

Go here tomorrow so I can tell you something.

To: Natsume

From Youichi

Yes nii-san!

**END OF CHAPTER**

_Thank you for reading! Now, review OR ELSE *says in deep and scary voice*_

_I hate myself 'cause I'm so predictable! Have any suggestions? Questions? Flames? Comments?_

_Then, go ahead and click this button_

V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V  
V


	7. Chapter 6

**Warning**: Lots of misspelt words and wrong grammar.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice (But I'd do anything just to own it)

**Dedicated to: **animelover790

**Chapter 6:**

Today is the day Natsume finally meets Aoi once again. Youichi was going to come over at around 10 so Natsume had 2 hours to prepare.

He stood in front of the mirror, trying to fix his necktie. Unfortunate for him, he had no clue on how to tie one. 15 minutes had passed without him successfully tying it. He was ready to shred it into pieces when he suddenly heard a light knock on his door. Mikan came in with a light smile gracing upon her face. "What are you doing? Aoi probably wants to see the old Natsume, not a formality freak." Mikan giggled.

He sighed, "You're right. Would you mind picking the clothes old Natsume would wear?"

"Haha. Yup! Sir, yes, sir." She saluted as a soldier would do.

She got plain jeans and a blue shirt that has 'WHO'S YOUR BIG BRO?' written on it. He wore it and said a 'thanks' to Mikan.

Youichi arrived just in time to see Natsume pacing around the living room, whispering to himself. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know; he's been doing that since 9:30." Mikan laughed.

"Oh, Youichi, you're here. Let's go." Mikan, Youichi, and Natsume walked out of the house and into the summer streets. They found their way to a small building. Youichi rang the doorbell and out came a nun. "Sister Serina (don't know who else to put), we came to see Aoi." The silver haired boy said. "Please come in. I'll just go call her." The nun disappeared upstairs, leaving the three in the living room.

The two seventeen year-olds gave a confused look at Youichi. "Orphanage. It's a place where the children with no parents stay." The younger lad explained. Mikan shook her head and said, "We were asking WHY she is here, we know what an orphanage is, silly."

"I don't know, she's just my classmate. I never interrogated her."

After that, it was complete silence until an ear-piercing scream was heard. "Nagihiko! What did you do to my doll?" A girl with long blonde hair shouted at the guy called Nagihiko. "Rima-chan, it's alright. I can fix your doll for you. We all know that my brother will never change, so don't waste the effort on scolding him." A girl that looks a lot like Nagihiko said; trying to comfort the girl named Rima.

"Youichi? What made you visit this time?" a girl called out from behind them. "Oh, someone wanted to meet you. Aoi, this is…"

"Natsume-nii!" She ran to hug him but stopped when she saw Mikan, not remembering her. "And who is that girl with you? I thought Mikan-nee will never be replaced!" She hissed, kind of glaring at the brunette as she emitted a dark aura. "She IS Mikan, remember?" Natsume explained.

"Mikan-nee? Sorry, Mikan-nee! It's just that you've changed a lot." She bowed her head to prove that she is truly sorry.

"It's just the pigtails, Aoi-chan. Natsume cut all of my scrunchies." Mikan once again giggled.

They talked for a while. "What happened when I was gone?"

"The Sakura's adopted me." Natsume said nonchalantly.

"Who are the Sakura's?" Aoi asked. Natsume pointed at Mikan and made Aoi more confused.

"I thought you were a Yu-," before Aoi could even finish her sentence, a hand covered her mouth. And that hand belonged to Mikan. This was Youichi's turn to be confused. "What yu? Are you hiding something from me?" Youichi asked.

"Uhmmm…We'll discuss it later." Mikan said quite hesitantly.

"So I was saying, I was adopted by the Sakura's." Natsume repeated to make the others focus on the topic once more.

"What about mom and dad?"

"They were murdered." Natsume said bluntly like it was the most common thing a person would say. Aoi, on the other hand was so shocked out of her own wits that she sat there, motionless for God knows how long. Processing the little information that was denied over and over again in her brain, Aoi started crying. Youichi comforted her, much to everyone's surprise.

The time came that Aoi FINALLY calmed down. "When?" She asked, wanting to know when her parents were eliminated from this world. **(a/n so much for euphemisms xD) **"Days before Uncle Izumi's birthday." Natsume replied.

"Well, about that…" Mikan started. "It wasn't exactly dad's birthday." She said sheepishly, scratching the back of her head.

"What? What about the party?" Natsume grew confused. _'You won't be confused later. You'll be enraged!' _The brunette thought.

"W-well, I knew about their death already even before we heard it in the news. Mom told me to prepare something that would lighten you up. I totally would've gone with a walk in the park at night with those beautiful lights leading to the Sakura tree but Mom told me it was too dangerous. The day your mom and dad left, my mom and dad cried their hearts out inside their room, praying for your parents' safety." Mikan said the explanation like she had been mastering it for years.

Silence enveloped the room once more, making Mikan so anxious. Everyone was scared of Natsume's probable reactions. Of course, without doubt, the three thought of the reaction to be anger. (Where Rima, Nagihiko and Nadeshiko were was a mystery.)

Seconds passed.

Minutes passed.

5 minutes. 5 freaking minutes! It felt longer to Mikan, with all the staring. She shouldn't be stared at for God's sake! She just did the right thing! She just CARED too much! She just LOVED him- no wait scrap that- she LOVES him too much!

"You planned all of that just for me?" Natsume asked suddenly.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I care."

This kinda broke Natsume's heart somehow. CARE? NOT LOVE? _'Well, at least she doesn't hate me.'_

"Thank you" he said as a smile formed in his lips.

"You're not mad?" Mikan asked, entirely shocked. Youichi and Aoi, being speechless of the mind-twisting revelation, gaped at the crimson-eyed lad. "Nope. I'm glad that you tried your best to make me smile." Natsume said, smiling.

The brunette was most stunned of the action. She absolutely did not expect this to happen once she told Natsume. Really? He's thanking her? It's supposed to be the other way around! She be thankful because he had spared her precious life. Well, she really didn't imagine Natsume murdering her or something 'cause basically, their legally siblings. She helped him through his problems. Why couldn't he let this pass? Hell duh. Because this is serious. But he's always serious. Or maybe not.

To cut the crap with my musings, she really didn't think about him killing her or forgiving her. Briefly, she didn't think about telling him, ever!

By now, with my constant musing, Aoi and Youichi have already recovered.

"Natsume-nii, I have something to tell you…" Aoi said feeling down all of the sudden.

"What is it?" Natsume asked, feeling the sudden drop of the atmosphere.

"I…"

**FORGIVE ME! I AM DEAD, AREN'T I? I was soooooo busy! SORRY! SORRY!**

**p.s. if you want me to apologize to you specifically, just say so in the form of a review and add your comments/ flames as well. LOVE YOU PEOPLE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**CONTINUED FOR A PURPOSE**! Thanks to the reader who called me cruel! :D seriously! Not kidding! Nor am I sarcastic! ^_^

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Gakuen Alice.

"I…" Aoi stated. She didn't want to say this to Natsume or Mikan especially that they just reunited after what seemed like forever.

_It's better now than later. It's better for them to know what to expect. She couldn't tell them she was perfectly fine._

"I'm dying." She finally managed to blurt out. Natsume and Mikan had pained expressions displayed on their faces.

"That's impossible. This can't be happening. I-we just found you and you're dying? This is a joke, right?" Natsume murmured. "No, nii-san." Aoi whispered as tears welled up in her eyes.

Natsume glanced at Mikan, having a silent exchange.

Mikan sighed. "Aoi-chan, would you like to live in the Sakura household for as long as you want? We promise to take care of you." She smiled. But it was evident in her eyes that she was pained to have Aoi in the house as she suffered. But it's better than seeing her alone here suffering. Right?

"For real, onee-chan?" Her eyes were full of glee, as if she wasn't suffering from the fact that she was dying.

_I don't care if I die tomorrow, as long as I got to see my brother and Mikan-nee before my life ends. _

…

_Noo! I don't want to die yet! I wanna finish school! And marry You-chan! And have very cute children! And grow old and die in You-chan's arms! And have my tomb next to You-chan's!_

…

_Wth? Am I that in love with him? O.o_

Yes, Aoi has fallen MADLY in love with our dear little Youichi. And she doesn't know that the feeling is mutual.

Anyways, back to the story, shall we?

"It would be an honor to have you as a Sakura." Mikan announced.

**Natsume's POV**

The two girls squealed in delight, talking about how 'fun' it would be for them to share a room.

Well, I might just want to burst their bubble and kidnap Mikan to my room, saying an excuse like 'Aoi should experience having her own room, after being in an orphanage for so long.'

Psh. Crap. This is SO INCEST! -.- Is this situation even considered incest? O.o

I'd get Mikan in my room. But... what to do?

(a/n: go away polluted minds!)

Actually, I just wanna be with her.

I'm getting too cheesy. Go away gay thoughts! =_=

I felt someone poke me from my right side.

" What is it Youichi?" I asked, a little bit annoyed. Sure, I was amused. But seriously? Did he really have to poke me?

"Yu? What was Aoi saying a while ago?" Youichi said, not looking at me, just straight forward.

" It's not for me to tell. Ask Mikan later."

"Fine." He agreed and stared at Aoi. I nudged him. As a friend, I'd probably say 'go and knock her up!' but as Aoi's sister, 'don't stare at her'.

" Can we go now?" I asked. It's been an hour. I'm not the type to complain but just seeing them chatter away while Youichi and I sit here and look dumb makes my DNA mutated.

I really thought seeing Aoi would be more emotional than this. Mini-Mikan. That's what Aoi was. Even when we were children, she'd want to be exactly like Mikan. It made me wonder about her sexuality.

o.o

**End of POV**

"Sure! I'm dying to see Mikan-nee's room! I'll just go pa—" Aoi was cut off by Youichi. "I'll handle your clothes."

"And if you'd want to, we can go shopping tomorrow" Mikan suggested. "Okay!" Aoi exclaimed.

Aoi, Mikan and Natsume drove home while Youichi stayed to pack Aoi's clothings. He had promised to follow in a few hours.

When they arrived at the Sakura residence, Aoi couldn't help but marvel at the house in front of her. Sure, it was simple. It had a touch of antiquity. It was fairly large compared to the neighboring houses. There were vines growing and crawling at the white walls. And a lovely Cherry Blossom tree towered from behind the house. It was like her dreamland.

" Welcome home." Said Natsume.

And she was glad her dreamland was rightfully her new home.

**I'm not saying sorry anymore. :/ Mainly because I know I'll never learn from my mistakes. I'll just finish this story and start a new one :D With Natsume is officially DISCONTINUED! Because I lost interest in writing more of it. I am amazed that I was THAT cheesy only months ago! Alas, I still blame my annoying, stupid, ugly ex! . I'm not bitter! Ok? I just hate him! I HAPPILY broke up with him! AND HELL why am I telling you this? Ja~!**


	9. Chapter 8

**a/n sorry. That's all. I've decided that I can't make this story any longer since I'm having no success in prolonging it. And noticeably enough, my writing style has indeed changed.**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN THIS AWESOME ANIME/MANGA :D**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Summer ended with the three of the "Sakura" siblings growing closer than before. They would wake up to each others' joyful faces. (yeah well, except for Natsume)

Youichi also recently became a part of the family after so much dark looks from Natsume, squealing from Mikan, blushes from Aoi. Yes, he courted her in such a youthful age.

They consulted the doctor about Aoi's sickness and it was, as of the moment, without cure. But fortunately, she had more or less than a decade to live. Although this time would likely be filled with pain and suffering, Aoi thinks she could live through all of that just to be with them.

**Natsume's 18****th**** Birthday**

Today is the day when Natsume finally gets to return to being a Hyuuga. :DD

**Natsume's POV**

It's 6:30 am. The office opens at exactly 7 am. Luckily, Mikan doesn't wake up until 10, so I have plenty of time to return my name to Hyuuga.

I took a box from my closet, darkened by the dust that gathered throughout the years.

A ring of silver with a ruby attached. And in closer inspection, a flame is inscribed inside, opposite of the ruby. The Hyuuga family ring. I pocketed it and sneaked past Mikan and Aoi's room. Downstairs, I could hear the sizzling of oil in the pan. At around this time, the maids get up and prepare breakfast for them so they can prepare for our grander meal.

I made my way to the back door but it was locked. I went back to my room and opened the window. And you'd think "Oh my gosh! He's gonna jump off the window!"

Well, I'm not gonna do that. That's just suicidal!

Why'd I open the window?

Of course, to climb down, you morons!

And right now you're probably thinking, "well, Natsume, that's almost the same as jumping down."

Let's see what YOU'LL do when you're stuck to this extreme situation. Would you climb down? Causing less damage upon thyself and less of a commotion. Or jump? While you possibly break a bone or two and scream like hell then make your efforts of "sneaking" worthless.

The answer seems obvious to me. I don't know if the people who chooses the second option are just really stupid, have ADHD, or like getting himself into a wild goose chase.

And with all that musing, I'm already running like ninja to my destination.

**Mikan's POV**

Another day, another surprise awaits!

"Aoi-chaan!" I shouted gleefully.

"M-mikan-nee! Waah!" she started bawling.

What happened to my precious little Aoi? Did Youichi take advantage of her? Did he break her heart? Perhaps she's starting to feel the pain of her disease.

"W-what h-happened?" I stuttered. Oh my, so many possibilities as to why she's acting like this.

"I was watching Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai!" "Waah? That one? The one with the girl who's an assassin? Why are you crying?" I don't get it, that's the anime that got me all hyped up! She stopped crying… And with what almost sounded like sympathy (sympathy? Why would she pity me? O.o) she said slowly, "Mikan-nee, you know I love you, but you have an awful knowledge about anime." "No! I bet you're just overreacting! I'm going to watch it right now to prove I'm not going to cry!" I debated. And so, our anime marathon began.

**After 11 episodes… (spongebob style :DD)**

"waaaah! Why am I crying with them! Menmaaaaa!" I can't believe I'm crying! =_= Then, there was a knock on the door. I hastily made my way to the bathroom and erased the proof that I've cried. I checked in the mirror if I still looked that bad. Good enough. "Hey, Polka." I didn't even have to look up to see who that was. "Natsume, if you're here to make fun of me then-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because of the dawning realization that we were alone in the room. "Where's Aoi?" "Mikan." My name, as simple as it was, sounded like music to my ears when he said it. My gaze, although unintentionally, fell upon him, his silky raven hair, his angular and angelic face, his tantalizing crimson eyes, his soft thin lips pursed as if he was hesitating. "Mikan, I'm not gonna ask," The hesitance quickly subsided and was replaced by a boyish grin. "'Cause I know you won't even think of saying anything other than the option I'm offering." I looked at him with evident puzzlement. "Mikan," he whispered, as if the words were a secret he's willing to die for. The end. Of chapter. Kidding. Not yet. "Mikan, marry me." He brought out a ring from his pocket. "Do I have a choice?" I asked, a smile creeping to my lips. "Well, I didn't exactly give you any, right?" he skillfully placed the ring to its rightful place. "Happy Birthday." I murmured then balanced on the tip of my toes and gave him a peck on the lips. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me with more passio- this is rated T =_=

* * *

**The end. I think. Wait for the prologue -.- Or you have the freedom and shoot me now. Can I still decide whether or not it's a happy ending? Meh, you know I'm a sucker for happily ever afters… or maybe not. :D**


	10. EPILOGUE

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

* * *

A girl of about eighteen marched past the congratulating faces of relatives and friends alike. Her simple yet elegant flowing gown of white silk reached the floor and its train held up by two little girls. Her hands clasped on a simple bouquet of white and crimson roses. Brown curls framed her delicate face and eyes twinkling of excitement.

In front of her stood her bridesmaid, wearing a shorter white dress with a deep red belt around her waist. The bridesmaid's raven hair tied back with strands of hair messily yet attractively falling from the bundle, some even falling in front of her crimson eyes.

All eyes were on the bride but the eyes of the bride only gazed at the man near the altar. And no, it wasn't the minister. They lingered to a man with jet black hair that shined under the sunlight. His crimson orbs looked back at the brunette alight with what you'd call amusement but in truth, it was his way of showing love.

Love. Such a strange word. We don't know its definition yet we always say we love this and we love that. When do we really know when we TRULY love something or someone?

But if you saw both their faces, you'd have no doubt that they DO love one another. Just by looking at them, you'd feel that love was defined into exact words.

The bride, finally, reached the altar and held the groom's hand. At last, after all of Natsume's waiting, he'll finally get Mikan. Well, officially. They say their vows underneath the Sakura tree. And after the sweet words of "I DO", they share a short yet passionate kiss as the audience watch in awe.

After the wedding ceremony, Natsume literally swept Mikan off her feet and carried her towards the carriage. Yes, they used a carriage.

* * *

Natsume was in front of an altar in the church and he was wearing a tux. He saw a familiar pair of shining crimson eyes and raven hair, Aoi. She walked alongside Youichi as they smiled at Natsume. A wedding song was played and the bride slowly walked down the aisle with her parents. But much to his dismay, the girl had a veil covering her face and wore a long white dress with spaghetti straps and a pink belt across her waist. It had pink and red Sakura petals near the hem.

He started to sweat but heard Ruka whisper beside him, "Natsume, this is the time you've always waited for. And guess what, I chose this day to propose to Hotaru." The bride reached the altar and stood beside him, they gave their vows and whatever you do in weddings.

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest declared. Natsume lifted the veil and revealed Mikan.

He pressed his lips against hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. They pulled away and Natsume twirled her into the air.

* * *

The after party was composed of a couple of surprises.

As Ruka said his wishes for Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, he guided Hotaru beside the podium and said, "I'd also like to take this chance to do something I finally had the guts to do." He knelt down on one knee in front of Hotaru saying, "Hotaru Imai, may I have the honor of taking your hand in marriage?" The mentioned girl just stood there expressionless. "Hotaru, will you marry me?" Ruka said in the manner of talking to a child. The expression of the raven-haired, amethyst-eyed girl changed to what was annoyance with a tinge of joy and tears rimmed her eyes. "I got it the first time, baka." And Ruka, not wanting to wait any longer started, "So that's a…?"

"Yes," Hotaru whispered but it was enough for the blond boy who knelt in front of her for him to lift her up into his arms and held her tight to him. He brought out a ring with an amethyst attached to it. "Just like your lovely eyes."

* * *

While Natsume and Mikan were about to release the doves, young Aoi sat on a chair of a table at the corner of the garden. Youichi sat beside her and held her hand. She looked pale as if she were to die any second. A smile lingered on her lips but her eyes were vacant if not sorrowful.

"Youichi. I'm glad you're with me. I'm so glad for Natsume-nii and Mikan-nee. I love them both oh so much. They both looked after me, not like other older teenagers who brush of the younger ones. I hope they enjoy their wedding tour even when I'm gone. I love Hotaru-nee and Ruka-pyon as well, they should be happy together. I wish I'd be invited to their wedding. I love Yuka-san and Izumi-san for they took me in when I was an orphan. They're my parents until in a few moments. I miss mommy and daddy and I'll soon see them again. But most of all, I wanted to say, I love you, Youichi. You were so good to me even if you knew I was an orphan." She narrated as she looked ahead of her, her vision not at all focused. "Aoi-chan… what-?" Youichi was cut off when Aoi suddenly looked at him with tears in her eyes, dangerously closed to rolling down her cheeks but still the smile lingered. "Please say you love me, too. I just want to hear you say the words even if you don't mean them."

" I love you. And I mean it." Youichi said firmly as he gripped her hands tighter with a feeling that she's going to slip from his grasp any moment. Unconsciously, his fingers wound around her wrists. There, he felt her pulse, faint and even.

Aoi looked back at the newlywed couple and the tears ran down her delicate skin. "I'm glad." She announced and took a deep breath. "Goodbye." Youichi's eyes widened when the pulse under his fingers died away as Natsume and Mikan released the doves. His tears flowed freely from his eyes while whispering, "Aoi" over and over again as if chanting her name would bring her back to him, he said her name as if it was the only music that could ever comfort him of this tragedy.

Youichi was later on found shaking as he held the hand of Aoi who looked peacefully asleep. Natsume and Mikan saw Aoi first, smiling in her slumber and were amused by the tought that she exhausted herself from dancing. Then, they saw Youichi whose face told exactly what they feared, Aoi was gone.

* * *

"_Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry."_

* * *

_They all loved and lost a dear friend with dazzling ruby eyes but none was hurt more than the lover boy who heard her last words. The trauma drove him near madness but he remembered her and instead of mourning he rejoiced. His love's sorrow was ended and she was reunited with her parents. He's now a successful lawyer at a very young age.  
_

_A queer couple was reported by various sources to be worshiping some spirit every now and then. They aren't the usual old superstitious couple, they're teenagers! One source said they just went out of their cottage and walked to the garden, crying yet smiling and talking to the wind. It's like their talking to an invisible force, even having conversations._

* * *

They had one daughter with Natsume's crimson orbs and his jet black hair but her personality was of Mikan. Her name was Aoi, after her dear little aunt she never met. Her parents believed she was a reincarnation of their sister. Aunt Aoi was very special to them, they mourned for her until their daughter was born. But their little Aoi knew they loved her for her, not because she looked like Aunt Aoi.

* * *

_"I did not begin when I was born, nor when I was conceived. I have been growing, developing, through incalculable myriads of millenniums. All my previous selves have their voices, echoes, promptings in me. Oh, incalculable times again shall I be born."_

_ —Jack London, The Star Rover_

* * *

OMG! THE BUTTON'S BLUE! I BET YOU WANNA TRY CLICKING ;DD

V

V

V

V

V


End file.
